Giving up
by dannyxsam fan
Summary: Sam has given up on life and her friends, but will someone change all that?


_**Giving up**_

"I'm so sick of them! I can't put up with this any longer; they were supposed to be my friends!" I sobbed loudly in the corner of my room.

After coming home from school I had ran all the way back to my horrid house, it wasn't even acceptable to call it a house, it was more of a mansion, anyway I ran inside and slammed the door shut behind me and ran up the stairs and broke into my room and I started sobbing in the corner, so much I hadn't noticed the ghost' presence spying on me.

**Danny's pov**

"I hate them so much!" I flinched at hearing her venomous words leave her lips while she sobbed inaudible nonsense. I decided to make my presence known and turned tangible so she could see me and I turned human. The light from my transformation flickered on her face and she lifted her head up and wrinkled her nose in disgust at seeing ME there, I advanced closer and she started giving me a gothic scowl and I stood there before taking another step closer.

"Go away!" she hissed and I tilted my head to the side before coming a little closer again she stared at me and I shifted under her gaze unsure weather to take another step closer.

"Sam, I'm sorry for what me and Tucker did to you, it was wrong, b-"I was cut off by Sam getting up and pinning me up against the wall, the air knocked right out of me, amazed by the strength of my angry best friend.

**Sam's pov**

I was so pissed off at him. I wanted to Kill him and watch him go full ghost, but I knew the extent of his powers, they were strong, stronger than Vlad's. I watched him carefully, seeing him upset with me so angry and him pinned up against the wall, it felt good, as sad as that may be, I felt in control, like I was giving him everything I had felt every time he let me down or hurt me, I thought of this evening and I grew more pissed off by the minute that every scene played out in my head, I lost it…. I lost it and I punched him in the stomach, I punched him several times, and not just his stomach, also his arm, his face and in the chest.

I watched the obvious pain surface in him quickly, in his eyes to the way he breathed and suppressed every sound he could control but he still manage to let some escape, now he knew how it felt when your best friend hurts You numerous times, I enjoyed giving him pain after all the suffering he caused me, I couldn't give a shit about what he felt right now, and I couldn't care that I'd probably regret it later, all I could think about was for him to burn in hell, which at the moment was my ecstasy.

**Danny's pov**

It was nerving seeing her angry death stare watch me, I grew uneasy under her stare, something about it made me sick as well as putting me in some kind of trance, which made me feel a little upset by the fact that she could do that to me, she started to bite her lip in obvious anger, and the first thing I felt after seeing her do the unusual act, she had punched me, in the stomach, and it hurt more than I could truly describe, it stung inside, and outside where her fist hit me, I flinched and I took on the next punch to my face, it hurt worst than my stomach had, I closed my eyes, and she punched me again in the same spot, I was going to have a bruise there afterwards, I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I soon forgot about it as I felt her punch me in the arm, it didn't really hurt, until she punched me where I just had my stitches this morning from the fight with Vlad where glass had penetrated the skin on my arm, I hissed out in pain and suppressed the groan that almost was heard, she punched a little more in the stomach she then hit me again in the chest, I swear she had hit my heart, because it skipped a beat or two, and then my face before she stopped punching me altogether. She seemed out of breath, and she was starting to cry again, so I held her, even though she had just finished punching me, she was obviously upset.

**Sam's pov**

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him but he didn't budge, he didn't even flinch.

"GO A-way, go away, g-go awa-y" I couldn't control it any more, the anger and pain was killing me, so I gave in to him, just like that night, I had come home from an awesome night out with Danny and Tucker, we had gone to a party and we went to the park after that, we were a little drunk too but we were looking at the stars when tucker says he should probably get going home, but it's really an excuse to leave me with Danny, alone.

So he went home and shortly after that Danny walked me home and I asked him if he wanted to stay for awhile, he agreed and so we hung out in my house as we sat on my bed and we talked about this and that, I was getting a little tired and I yawned, I silently cursed hoping Danny wouldn't go home just yet, what surprised me was what he said when I had yawned again.

"Your cute when you yawn did you know that?" he chuckled and hugged me which made me blush redder than a rose in bloom, which made him laugh a little more, and he suddenly kissed me on the forehead I sighed contently and embraced him, I knew it was just the alcohol talking but I thought I would try and enjoy it while he was under the influence of it.

He sighed into my neck and kissed me there also, I shivered as the strange but welcome sensation that was swept throughout my body, I was addicted to it now, every touch that he sent to my body made me shiver with delight and make pleasurable noises, which Danny happily replied to eagerly kissing me more and more.

I lost it when he slipped his tongue into my mouth when he made me moan a little, and I sighed contently, my hand slipped up his shirt slowly drawing little what not patterns on his delicate skin and he shivered under my touch, making his vulnerability known which made me smile at him and he smiled against my lips, I wondered why for a minute but soon forgot about it when he kissed my jaw line gently and when he hit that sensitive bit of skin near my ear, I was lost in momentary bliss, he slowly moved down it and started on my neck which made me shiver more than I already was.

My hand brushed against his nipple which made him moan against my neck, stopping his little ministrations in their tracks for a minute or two. I decided that I wanted to see his chest in full view and I tugged his shirt and he got what I meant and he helped me take his shirt off, it slid off him with ease and I chucked it somewhere on the ground, not caring about it now that it wasn't in the way. I slid my hand up and down his pale smooth skin; he was surprisingly fit from when she had last seen him without his shirt on which was like when he was 14 but still, two years could do a lot to a ghost fighter's body, but this would be added as a bonus to both of them, she got to see and touch a fit Danny, where as he gets to be fit and charm almost anyone who sees his body.

Danny held me around the waist and I continued to explore his toned chest and abdomen, and he wriggled under my touch sighing and moaning as he managed to grab my hand and pull it towards his face and it just laid there on his cheek as he started to kiss my neck again and my hand slowly moved to wrap itself around Danny's neck as he laid on top of me and I shifted underneath him, our hips meeting and my thigh had brushed against his already growing hard erection which had surprised me that he actually liked me enough that I'd be able to bring him pleasure.

I smiled knowing this and Danny had moved onto attempting to take my shirt off, but he was too distracted with my leg rubbing up against his, and I had to help him with it and with that he continued trailing kisses down my chest. He traced my nipple through my bra as he kissed me with such passion, it was really overwhelming to like... A best friend and then have him respond eagerly with the same feelings, it was really good.

**Danny's pov**

I can't really describe how I feel for her, I mean she's so beautiful, but I will admit I wasn't really that drunk, I just wanted to see what it was like with her and that if she didn't like it I could pretend it was the alcohol or something like that.

Our bodies were hot next to each other, as close as we could manage, the resistance of only our remaining clothes between us, our skin rubbing with the other's movements, hot kisses trailed down my neck, down her chest, till we reached that one crazy spot and our thoughts were lost to the lustful experience.

Yeah I remember that night well, because I acted like a real jerk in the morning to her, I ditched her in the morning, I got into a fight at school with Dash because he was going on about me and her you know, about her never going out with me because I could never have a chance with her and that's how this all started, because I was stupid enough to brag and blurt out about my night with Sam just to shut him down, which worked in reverse, I shut myself down, and I dragged Tucker into this too, he bribed everyone to keep quite about this it wasn't easy but Tuck somehow managed.

But Dash quickly spreaded it around and bribed people with better, more expensive things so Sam found out eventually and now this has happened and if I don't clear this all up now, our friendship will be a shipwreck in hell for everyone to see.

"Sam, I- *sigh* I love you" I quietly murmured into her ear, her reaction was slow but she looked up and sniffled, I wiped away the tears that were still lingering on her cheeks and she smiled slightly.

"Do you mean it?" she asked quietly, I nodded and she silently kissed me on the cheek and snuggled into my neck again. "I love you too, Danny" she managed to whisper into my neck, I just smiled and breathed contently, I was off the hook….. For now anyways.

What did I give up you ask, I gave up my secret of loving my best friend as well as my body, you know when she was punching me, and it wasn't just me, Tuck gave up quite a few things bribing everyone to stay quite, but most of all Sam, she gave up her grudge after a while and her humanity, Plus her secret feelings for me too.

But if you give up on yourself, you give up on the world.

And that has been my view point ever since.

Have fun and enjoy your life and many friends while you can.

* * *

Awwe how sweet, don't know why i wrote this besides the fact that a game that i had been playing called The world ends with you. it was pretty good and a little sad but yeah.

I hope you enjoyed it, i wrote it last year but i never got it up for some reason.


End file.
